A bank analyzer application may be used by banks or financial institutions and may use or need a price for a financial instrument. The price of financial instruments may be calculated by various methods. Additionally, a financial instrument may be priced by one method and later by another method. Multiple valuations of the same financial instrument may be necessary because of changed terms (e.g., interest rates), changed circumstances (e.g., risk), and/or the failure of some models to provide an appropriate price for the financial instrument.
In Germany, for example, homeowners have the right to change the interest rates of their mortgages 10 years after the loan begins. Therefore, a bank in Germany may want to run scenarios with various interest rate assumptions and determine how they would affect the value of a given batch of loans.
There thus is a need for a method of enabling banks to easily price financial instruments, multiple times, using projections, models, and customized models.